Will you still love me tomorrow?
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: Saori ha cumplido 18 años y Seiya le ha preparado un cumpleaños especial. La intimidad creada entre ambos les lleva a descubrirse como lo que son ahora un hombre y una mujer. ADV.: Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de este fic son propiedad de M. Kurumada y Toei. No hay ánimo de lucro en lo que hago.

 **Nota de autor:** la canción " _Will you still love me tomorrow?_ " es un clásico que ha sido y sigue siendo versionado por grandes artistas. Siempre me ha parecido una canción preciosa que contaba una historia con la que todos nos hemos sentido identificados, ese miedo que surge cuando te entregas a quien amas y no quieres que eso acabe, porque no sabes si es sólo un instante o durará pasado el mismo.

 **Nota de autor:** respuesta al reto 9 de Unión F. puesto por Fuego y dedicada especialmente a _sslove_ adoro tus reviews, tu apoyo en este viaje particular me es indispensable, así que lo prometido es deuda, este _lemon_ es por dejarte en otras historias con ganas de más.

Dejo el enlace a la canción, recomiendo escucharla para ambientar el momento, cuando llegue, _of ocurse_ ;-).

/cnPlJxet_ac

/Skvhf21yaIo

 ** _Songfic - Will you still love me tomorrow? (1 de 2)_**

El relámpago iluminó la noche justo un breve instante, lo suficiente para descubrir a los dos jóvenes furtivos que forzaban la puerta de la vieja cabaña del jardinero.

Llovía intensamente, llovía tanto que los animales se agrupaban por parejas temerosos.

Ambos se reían sin parar por su infortunio, al fin y al cabo, todo había resultado digno de una sátira griega.

\- Mira, hay una chimenea - le indicó ella echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Una modesta en ornamentos pero gran chimenea de piedra se coronaba como eje central de la estancia.

\- Perfecto, intentaré encender un fuego.

El castaño se escapó por una puerta casi escondida a un lateral de la estancia en busca de algo con lo que hacer un fuego, mientras ella observaba el lugar ocupado sólo por un viejo sofá, una enorme piel de oso en el suelo, la vieja chimenea y una mínima cocina escondida en un rincón.

La luz de la luna bañaba el ambiente dotándolo de un encanto especial. La joven dejó la botella de champan que portaba en la mesita junto al sofá, pegada a la cesta de mimbre que minutos antes su acompañante había abandonado.

Seiya regresó cargado con maderos, velas y mantas.

\- Mira lo que he encontrado. - Comentaba mientras dejaba las mantas a un lado y comenzaba a encender velas y colocarlas por la estancia para después, con asombrosa maestría, encender el fuego.

El joven castaño la tapó con una manta.

\- Ponte esto estás tiritando - le dijo mientras frotaba sus brazos por encima de la manta. Un estornudo de la muchacha le preocupó. - Saori, quizás es mejor que regresemos a la mansión.

\- No, por favor, Seiya - la joven alzó una mirada desesperada clavando sus profundos ojos azules en los avellana del muchacho - no quiero que acabe este día. - El muchacho la sonrió amoroso, la entendía. Era su 18 cumpleaños y por compromisos de la Fundación no había podido celebrarlo. Por eso él había decidido sorprenderla, preparó un picnic y se la llevó a escondidas esa noche, subieron hasta la colina más cercana a la mansión, su plan era pasar la noche en vela para ver amanecer, pero la tormenta les pilló de sorpresa y tuvieron que resguardarse en esa pequeña cabaña. - Mantengamos el plan, me encantaría ver el amanecer juntos.

Seiya no pudo negarse, él también estaba emocionado por pasar tiempo a solas con ella. A salvo de los momentos en las batallas y cuando ejercía como su fiel Caballero apenas tenían intimidad, siempre había otros caballeros o Tatsumi a su alrededor. Era agradable quitarse de encima toda la parafernalia y solemnidades que, por lo general, dominaban sus encuentros. En esos momentos no parecía que fuera la Diosa que era, si no la dulce y bondadosa chica que tanto le había impresionado.

Quizás esa noche por fin podía sincerarse con ella, necesitaba soltar el peso que cargaba en su pecho.

\- De acuerdo, acomodémonos entonces. - Seiya colocó varias mantas en el suelo sobre la piel de oso, la invitó a que sentara lo más cerca posible de la chimenea. Acercó hacia él la cesta de mimbre y cogió dos copas, para servir el champan, entregando una a Saori. - Feliz cumpleaños princesa. - Acercó su copa para brindar. Ambos arrugaron el gesto al probar la espumosa bebida.

\- Me hace cosquillas en el paladar - rió ella.- Nunca antes había probado el champan.

\- Yo tampoco, pero hoy es un día especial. - Seiya metió nuevamente la mano en la cesta para sacar unas fresas. - En una película que vi la protagonista decía que el champan con fresas era lo que más le gustaba. ¿Quieres probar? - La joven cogió una fresa, mordió un trozo y dio otro pequeño trago. El joven hizo lo mismo.

\- Esta rico. - Le sonrió un poco avergonzada.

Se miraban nerviosos mientras saboreaban la fruta, les era difícil comportarse normal, como dos jóvenes cualquiera.

El castaño continuó con el despliegue de viandas. Acercó hacia Saori una cupcake adornada con cobertura rosa, virutas de colores y una flor lila de azúcar que coronó con una pequeña vela que traía en su bolsillo.

\- Creo que será mejor que no te cante cumpleaños feliz, pero puedes pedir tu deseo y soplar tu vela. - La muchacha rió a su comentario, lo cierto es que nunca había oído cantar a Seiya a pesar de que sabía que tocaba la guitarra.

\- ¿No me vas a cantar? Sin música no es un cumpleaños de verdad. - Bromeo fingiendo tristeza y haciendo un infantil mohín.

\- Espera un momento - se levantó decidido hacia la estancia contigua de donde había sacado las velas y mantas, trayendo una radio pequeña.- Ya que no voy a cantar, por mucho que me hagas pucheros, al menos cumpliré tu deseo de tener música. No sé si funcionará. - Comenzó a trastear con el aparato hasta encontrar una emisora que se oyera decente.

" _Esta noche en Radio Melodía un homenaje a los clásicos de los 60-70s, comenzamos con Be my baby de las Ronettes"_

\- ¡Me encantan los clásicos! Deja esta emisora, por favor. - La joven estaba emocionada, lo que alegró a Seiya, aunque la lluvia chafó su plan inicial al menos la veía contenta.

\- Bueno, pues ya no tienes excusa. Debes pedir tu deseo. - Nuevamente colocó el pastelito, con la vela ya consumida hasta la mitad, frente a la chica de ojos azules.

Saori lo miraba fijamente, dudaba. Nunca le había gustado pedir deseos, siempre se ilusionaba y al finar la cruda realidad se imponía. Sus deseos estaban prohibidos para ella.

\- ¿Qué tal si pides tú un deseo mejor Seiya? - El joven abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Pero es tu cumpleaños, - titubeó - yo no debo pedirlo.

\- Pero yo te cedo mi deseo, no se qué pedir, mi vida es muy complicada... - dio un nuevo trago a su copa- además la vela está ya por consumirse. Venga, por favor, pide tú un deseo. - El joven no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, pero sabía que ella era muy cabezota cuando quería.

\- ¡Argg, pero cómo eres! De acuerdo, pero pediré un deseo para ti. - Cogió un poco de aire y sopló, justo antes de que la vela estuviera a punto de consumirse por completo. - Ya está. - Una sonrisa de satisfacción recorría su rostro de extremo a extremo.

\- ¿Qué has pedido? - le preguntó curiosa la joven.

\- No, no, los deseos no se cuentan porque si no no se cumplen.

\- Pero era un deseo para mi...- Insistió la muchacha.

\- No, no. - Seiya cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho y se irguió con orgullosa determinación. La joven ante su gesto, soltó un soplido molesta y, cruzando igualmente sus brazos, giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario para evitarle.

Seiya reía para sus adentros, le encantaba picarla, seguía siendo una caprichosa, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

\- Parece que ya se cumplió mi deseo. - La joven se giró con curiosidad ¿acaso había pedido que ella se enfadara? No tenía sentido...- Pedí que por esta noche pudieras ser una chica normal. Mi Diosa me hubiera lanzado un rayo hace un rato por mi desfachatez. - Saori no pudo aguantar más su farsa y rompió a reír.

\- ¿De verdad te gustaría que fuese una chica normal? - Clavó su mirada en los ojos avellana del muchacho.

\- Bueno, yo...- el castaño se ruborizó, rascaba su nuca nervioso - es lo que creía que tú deseabas Saori. Al fin y al cabo, si no es por ser una diosa es por ser la heredera de la fortuna Kido, pero al final parece como si nunca pudieras decidir. hoy es tu 18 cumpleaños, ya eres oficialmente una ... mujer. - Tembló un poco ante su propia afirmación, hacía tiempo que él había notado que ella ya no era una niña, al igual que él - Una mujer con capacidad para decidir sobre su propia vida como cualquier otra.

Ella no pudo más que sonreirle con emoción, ¡cuántas veces había sentido y anhelado esa realidad! saber que Seiya pensaba eso reforzaba su confianza en él, él, que siempre había dejado las etiquetas a un lado y creía en un mundo de iguales. Pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ahí, el objeto de su pregunta era otro. Al fin y al cabo todo lo que él había hecho por ella esa noche tendría que significar algo y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

\- Pero Seiya - volvió al ataque - si fuera tu deseo y no el mío, a ti te... ¿te gustaría que fuera una chica normal? - ya está, lo soltó.

Seiya trago saliva con tal fuerza que hasta Saori se percató de ello. Se quedo por un momento sin palabras ¿a qué venía ese interés por su parte? No parecía que estuviera bromeando ya que al preguntarlo se había ruborizado... ¿acaso era posible...? Quizás era buen momento para dar ese paso sobre el que tanto dudaba... cogió sus manos entre las suyas y se puso serio.

\- Saori, ante todo, quiero que sepas que yo no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido contigo, incluso las batallas y lo que hemos padecido en ellas. Si no hubieras descubierto que eras la Diosa Athenea, seguramente los chicos y yo no hubiéramos acabado siendo amigos, no hubiera vivido aventuras como las que hemos vivido juntos.

\- Estarías feliz en el orfanato con Miho y los niños - le interrumpió la muchacha que miraba al suelo desde hacía rato, las palabras de Seiya le estaban cayendo como un jarro de agua fría, no eran exactamente lo que deseaba oír.

\- Y seguramente sentiría que me faltaba algo. - Continuó dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. - No te hubiera conocido a ti, a la increíble mujer que eres: fuerte, valiente y bondadosa. Y no hablo de la diosa a la que venero, si no de la mujer, Saori Kido, capaz por si misma de enfrentar cualquier obstáculo. - Se adelantó a añadir el muchacho, sabía que ella veía su condición de diosa como una barrera para el mundo y que aquello sería lo primero que ella habría pensado. Pero para él nunca existieron barreras que no pudiera derribar. Ella alzó la vista hacia él con su último comentario, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. - Pero si me preguntas por esta noche, sí, desearía que fueras una chica normal y también serlo yo, no ser el Caballero de Pegaso y la Diosa Athenea, ser simplemente, Saori y Seiya.

\- Seiya... yo... no se que decir. - Aquellas palabras de su Caballero, su amigo, del hombre de su vida, le sonaban como un sueño del que no quería despertar.

\- Solo dime una cosa ¿querrías olvidarte de todo esta noche? Solo tú y yo dos jóvenes normales.

Sin saber muy bien si era por el efecto del champan, por las palabras de su Caballero, que siempre eran capaces de azuzar su voluntad de lucha, o por qué razón, Saori decidió dejar de lado todas las prohibiciones que la agotaban cada vez que se permitía ser simplemente ella.

\- Si Seiya, si, si y mil veces si. - La joven se lanzó a sus brazos con ilusión. Seiya la recibió sin dudar, el muro de hielo se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos.

Aquellas palabras no eran una clara declaración de amor, pero ponían nombre a todos esos gestos velados que cruzaron batalla tras batalla, a cada grito ahogado cuando todo parecía estar perdido. Sí, había algo "más" y esa noche, quizás, podrían descubrirlo juntos.

Ya no hacía frío, el calor de la chimenea había caldeado toda la estancia. Una premonitoria canción sonaba en la radio.

 _Tonight you're mine, completely /_ ESTA NOCHE ERES COMPLETAMENTE MIO

 _You give your soul so sweetly/_ TU ME DAS AMOR TAN DULCEMENTE

 _Tonight the light of love is in your eyes /_ ESTA NOCHE, LA LUZ DEL AMOR ESTÁ EN TUS OJOS

 _Will you love me tomorrow?.../_ ME AMARÁS MAÑANA?

\- Saori ¿bailarías conmigo?

La muchacha, que seguía acurrucada en sus brazos, simplemente se levantó y le ofreció su mano sonriente.

Seiya se veía torpe, estaba claro que su osadía le había jugado una mala pasada.

\- Nunca has hecho esto ¿verdad?

\- Eh... la verdad es que no suelo bailar a menudo. - Rió al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían.

\- Entonces yo te guiaré. - Su tono, su mirada y su gesto pícaro le descolocaron, algo tramaba.

Cogió sus manos y las colocó al rededor de su cintura, recorrió lentamente sus fornidos brazos hasta rodear su cuello con sus manos. Sus cuerpos se sentían extremadamente cerca, a distancias inexploradas hasta entonces por ambos.

\- Princesa...esto es... - en el fondo no sabía qué decir ¿incómodo? No, era cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- Sshh - afortunadamente la joven le calló consciente de la tensión que había nacido en el cuerpo del muchacho con su cercanía - sólo Seiya y Saori ¿recuerdas? - le susurró al oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del guerrero cuando notó el aliento de la joven en su oído confirmando que aquello era un juego de dos.

La música les invitaba a seguir su ritmo, a dejarse llevar por la sensualidad de su melodía y su letra...

Is this a lasting treasure /ACASO ES ESTE UN TESORO DURADERO?

or just a moments pleasure? /O ES SOLO UN PLACER DEL MOMENTO?

can i believe the magic of your sighs? /PUEDO CREER EN LA MAGIA DE TUS MIRADAS?

will you still love me tomorrow?/ ME SEGUIRÁS AMANDO MAÑANA?

Saori había apoyado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Seiya hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Su olor natural la embriagada, no sabía describir exactamente a qué le recordaba, simplemente a él, a hogar, a seguridad. Era el olor que anunciaba el triunfo sobre la batalla, su momento, aquel en que podían refugiarse el uno en el otro sin que nadie les pidiera explicaciones, ella en sus brazos o él en los suyos y, ese olor, su constante.

Respiró profundo sobre su cuello y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del castaño acelerando su pulso y desbocando los latidos de su corazón. Ella lo notó, empezaba a encontrar divertido ponerle nervioso.

Sin embargo, el muchacho la sorprendió, buscó su mano y, con una hábil maniobra, la separó de su cuerpo para volver a atraerla hacia sí. Con un giro de muñeca rápido la había lanzado y recogido nuevamente, de forma que ella se enroscó a lo largo de su brazo quedando de espaldas a él, rodeada por su abrazo. Ahora él tenía el dominio sobre la situación.

\- ¿No se supone que no sabías bailar? - preguntó con un susurro en su oído. Temblaba, cada gesto la acompañaba de un hormigueo agradable, excesivamente agradable, alguna vez antes había notado una sensación similar cuando Seiya la tocaba o rozaba bajo cualquier excusa, pero nunca con esa intensidad.

\- Te dije que no bailaba a menudo, no que no supiera - ahora era él quien susurraba en su oído. Las clases de Shun por fin le habían sido de utilidad. Notaba como la respiración de ella se aceleraba con su cercanía y sus palabras, guiado por su más natural instinto depositó un suave beso en su cuello, recreándose en él gesto, dejándola sentir el calor de su aliento en su piel. La estabilidad de la diosa flojeó, un escalofrío delatador recorrió su cuerpo antes de dar paso al calor, un calor que la asfixiaba.

Se giró quedando frente a él, sus manos se apoyaban sobre su fornido pecho, mientras su abrazo protector la atraía hacia él. Le miró fijamente a esos ojos castaños que brillantes suplicaban encontrarse con los suyos. La decían sin palabras que él también sentía ese calor, esa necesidad de quitarse su máscara sin reservas. Se deseaban mudos, temerosos de aquello que sentían.

 _Tonight with words unspoken /_ ESTA ES UNA NOCHE CON PALABRAS NO MENCIONADAS

 _You said that I'm the only one, the only one /_ Y TU DICES QUE YO SOY LA ÚNICA, LA ÚNICA, SI

 _But will my heart be broken /_ PERO ACASO MI CORAZÓN SE ROMPERÁ

 _When the night meets the morning star?/_ CUANDO LA NOCHE SE ENCUENTRE CON LA ESTRELLA DE LA MAÑANA?

Cogió su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó la frente en la de ella, cerró los ojos, ambos lo hicieron.

\- Saori, yo... - una oleada de sentimientos se agolpaba en su pecho ahogando sus palabras.

Las manos de ella se enroscaron en los cabellos de su nuca, ella lo sabía, no necesitaba que lo verbalizara aunque durante mucho tiempo así lo creyó, le obligó a mirarla. Dos iris azul oscuro casi negro le atravesaron por un momento antes de posarse en sus labios, atrayéndolos hacía los de ella.

El beso ocurrió sin más, sin necesidad de anunciarlo previamente, tan sólo se encontraron y encajaron con naturalidad. Un leve roce siguió a otro, descubriéndose poco a poco.

I'd like to know that your love /ME GUSTÓ HABER CONOCIDO TU AMOR

Is a love I can be sure of /ES UN AMOR DEL CUAL PUEDO ESTAR SEGURA

So tell me now, 'cause I won't ask again /ASÍ QUE DIME COMO, PORQUE NO QUIERO PREGUNTAR DE NUEVO

Will you still love me tomorrow / ME SEGUIRÁS AMANDO MAÑANA?

Will you still love me tomorrow / ME SEGUIRÁS AMANDO MAÑANA?

Will you still love me tomorrow / ME SEGUIRÁS AMANDO MAÑANA?

La música acabó y sin ella ya no había excusa para mantenerse abrazados. Sin embargo, no les importó, separaron sus labios pero no sus cuerpos, se mantuvieron frente con frente. Nuevas sensaciones invadían sus cuerpos, era una necesidad vital no dejar de sentirse.

\- Seiya yo... - la joven rompió el silencio - lo siento, no debí... .

El muchacho se separó ligeramente, sujetando su barbilla y levantando su rostro hacia él. Su mirada tenía ese particular reflejo rojizo, esa cercanía y confidencia que tantas suspicacias había despertado en el Santuario.

\- ¿No debiste qué? - la sonrió - ¿Hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque fuera por un momento? - La diosa abrió sus ojos ante su pregunta.

\- No está bien Seiya, yo no debo...

\- ¿Quién no debe, Saori o Athena? - la joven quedó callada ante su pregunta. - Hoy somos Saori y Seiya ¿recuerdas?. Y como Seiya sólo te puedo decir que me muero por besarte otra vez Saori. Yo... te amo.- Ahora era él el que, ruborizado, apartaba su mirada.

Algo se removió en su estómago, era como si todo aquello no fuera real, como si no le estuviera pasando a ella. ¿Acaso el destino se estaba burlando? El hombre que siempre estaba en su mente y en su corazón le acababa de decir que sentía lo mismo que ella. Sabía que eso no estaba permitido, que el destino de Athena era amar a todos sus caballeros por igual. Pero, por otro lado, no podía evitar pensar, sentir, que esa prohibición sólo eran palabras, tradiciones que carecían de sentido para ella en ese momento. ¿Acaso el amor no tenía muchas formas diferentes de expresarse? Amaba a todos sus caballeros, firmemente, y también amaba a Seiya, apasionadamente. Sabía cual era su cometido y no encontraba razones para que no fuera compatible con lo que sentía. Además, ¿acaso el ser humano, al que tanto amaba, no se había caracterizado por romper con las limitaciones impuestas? ¿No era precisamente su afán por vivir lo que hacía a los humanos tan especiales? Ella era tan humana como diosa, quería vivir, necesitaba sentirse viva, y ello significaba amar, amar sin condiciones, sin limitaciones, como una chica normal.

\- Seiya...necesito saber algo, la canción decía algo que... necesito saber.- La atención del muchacho volvió a centrarse en sus ojos azules de mirada temerosa aunque embebida de una inusitada necesidad. - ¿Me seguirás amando mañana?

(Continuará)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Songfic - Will you still love me tomorrow? (2 de 2)_**

\- Seiya...necesito saber algo, la canción decía algo que... necesito saber.- La atención del muchacho volvió a centrarse en sus ojos azules de mirada temerosa. - ¿Me seguirás amando mañana?

A Seiya le sorprendió al tiempo que le encantó su pregunta. ¿Acaso ella le estaba mostrando sus miedos?

\- ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa Saori? - Rió mientras respondía. - ¡Para mi no existe el mañana! Yo te amo sin tiempos que agoten lo que siento. Casi ni recuerdo cuando empezaste a ser la persona más importante de mi vida. - Se puso serio. - No sé lo que es el mañana Saori, ni lo que significa para ti, pero si sé que me da igual lo que pase, si tú quieres, ya nada me separará de ti. Así que sí, te seguiré amando mañana.

\- ¡Oh, Seiya! No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. ¡Yo también te amo! Te he querido siempre, desde que tengo memoria. -La joven se abrazó a él con vigor apretándole contra su cuerpo. - Mi rebelde caballero...

La emoción que sintió al escuchar por fin de la boca ELLA que le amaba casi le ahoga, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Cogió a la joven con fuerza de la cintura y la alzó, sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro.

\- ¡Creo que acabo de sentir la felicidad plena! - Comenzó a dar vueltas guiado por el frenesí del momento, mientras ella reía la tontería del castaño. También se sentía henchida de felicidad, todos esos miedos que la abrumaban o desconcertaban frenando sus sentimientos se habían convertido en recuerdos lejanos de una vieja melancolía. Ambos reían de felicidad, después de tanto tiempo por fin se atrevieron a ser sinceros.

Cuando al fin Seiya paro de girar y la bajó al suelo, ella apoyó sus manos sobre su torso mientras él la asió por la cintura, sus rostros quedaron a apenas un palmo de distancia.

\- Eres preciosa. - La risa de la joven paró ante sus palabras, ya sólo era capaz de dejarse consumir por sus ojos castaños, oír a Seiya decirle esas cosas era lo que siempre había soñado. - La mujer más increíble del mundo.

Y así era para él. Admiraba su entereza, su humildad y compasión, incluso hacia los enemigos. Cuando dejó atrás viejas redencillas y comenzó a verla con ojos nuevos se encontró con una joven distinta a lo que él pensaba. Alguien que, como él, tuvo que lidiar con las decisiones que otros tomaron por ella, incluido Mitsumasa, y a pesar de ello no guardaba rencor en su corazón. Todo lo contrario, siempre veía el lado bueno de sus caballeros incluso de los que alguna vez la traicionaron. Era fuerte, valiente y persistente, siempre les daba aliento cuando todo parecía perdido. Se preocupaba por todos ellos, incluso lo hizo por él antes de convertirse en Diosa, lo que le recordaba que era más que una divinidad. Siempre fue más para él. Todo lo que la rodeaba la hubiera permitido ser arrogante y estirada, sin embargo, se mostraba dulce y tímida. Ahora esa mujer, que tanto le impresionaba, se recogía en sus brazos y le decía que le amaba. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Se permitió recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, algo que siempre le estuvo vedado y que sólo se atrevía a realizar de forma clandestina. La humedad que aun conservaba su vestido blanco, parecido al que solía llevar en el santuario si bien más corto, resaltaba su esbelto canon, esa fisonomía que siendo divina se advertía mas terrenal que nunca a la luz de las velas.

Su pecho se agitaba al compás de su respiración, que se había acelerado al sentirse observada así, descubierta de cualquier escudo ante él, era una sensación que aun fuera de su control la atraía, la excitaba.

Con un tierno ademán el Pegaso acarició su rostro apartando un rebelde mechón morado. El gesto, aun siendo sencillo, hizo estremecer a la muchacha, lo que él percibió, haciendo que su piel se erizara igualmente. Era curioso como a pesar de haberse sincerado por fin, todavía sentían cierto pudor ante sus propias caricias.

\- Bésame... - le indicó en un suave susurro, él obedeció, como siempre hacía ante sus deseos.

Este beso fue diferente. Sus labios parecieron reconocerse de su anterior encuentro, así que se dejaron llevar por el instinto natural del propio sentimiento más que por su raciocinio. Cuando al fin se separaron, Seiya se veía sonrojado.

\- Es curioso cuantas veces he soñado con este momento, con tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte cuanto te quiero y que tú me correspondas, sin embargo, aun siento... no se como expresarlo. Quizás ha sido demasiado tiempo rindiéndote pleitesía... - bajó la mirada ante la vergüenza de su declaración.

\- ¿Sientes miedo de... de tocarme? - las palabras de la joven parecían leer su mente. - Porque si es eso creo que siento un poco lo mismo, pero no por ser una diosa, sino por ser una mujer, porque ahora mismo me siento mas humana que ninguna.- Sus miradas se buscaron, efectivamente ese era el auténtico miedo. No era tanto ser caballero y diosa, era ser dos jóvenes en el momento en que sus cuerpos despertaban a la madurez y demandaban una atención diferente. Ambos lo sentían así.

Sus ojos avellana suplicaban que rompiera esa barrera que tanto les había separado hasta ese momento. Nunca le había pedido nada, pero esa noche más que nunca necesitaba que ella se sintiera cómoda con su cercanía. La muchacha cogió su mano y la acercó a sus labios besando la yema de su dedo índice; de alguna manera le había entendido.

Guió su mano para recorrer su mejilla buscando con su gesto una acaricia. Él se dejaba llevar ganando confianza con cada movimiento de la joven.

Su necesidad de sentir su piel, su cercanía, su calor... se agudizaba con cada movimiento de ella.

Al acercar la mano de él hasta su cuello Seiya recuperó el control sujetándola con fuerza por la nuca. Un brillo diferente iluminaba los ojos del castaño, su corazón se aceleraba, la acercó contra su cuerpo y la besó con ansia, esta vez sin que ella se lo pidiera.

Saori se dejó llevar por su ímpetu, sentía el deseo de perderse ante aquella sensación que la invadía. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, tan confiada ante su intimidad. Por lo general la cercanía masculina, le había generado una sensación incómoda y de rechazo, la mayoría de los hombres la miraban y pretendían con aires seductores como si ella fuera un reto a alcanzar, un trofeo. Sin embargo con Seiya era diferente, sentía su deseo, deseo por otro lado correspondido, pero su mirada... su mirada era de devoción, de respeto, de confianza mutua. Aquella sensación la invitaba a perderse en sus brazos, a no pensar, a sentir y nada más.

Seiya notó que ella devolvía su beso con fuerza y le invitaba a perderse en el interior su boca. Como si del gesto más natural se tratara ambos se descubrían un poco más en ese beso.

Se separaron para volver a fundirse en un abrazo. Era curioso como se desenvolvían confiados con aquella nueva cercanía, desconocida hasta entonces, si acaso soñada, olvidando ya su pudor inicial.

Seiya comenzó a besar su cuello, el calor de su aliento entre sus besos la deshacía. Dejó escapar un gemido, su deseo por sentirle se desbocaba. Mientras él continuaba descendiendo en su recorrido por sus hombros, Saori metió la mano por debajo de su camiseta acariciando su torso. Notaba cada músculo de él tensarse bajo sus dedos, aquella sensación la excitaba. Se deslizó hacia su espalda clavando ligeramente sus uñas en un gesto que buscaba atraerle más hacia ella.

Todo paró de repente. Una crisis de razón frenó al joven Pegaso en el momento en que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder por sí mismo haciendo evidente su hombría. Dio un paso hacia atrás, fijando su mirada en un punto en el suelo.

\- Saori yo... - estaba ruborizado, le temblaba la voz.

\- Perdóname Seiya. - Ella se acercó y cogió sus manos temerosa de haberle incomodado.

\- ¿Perdonarte? No tengo motivos. - Sus ojos avellana la miraban llenos de asombro. - Debes perdonarme tú... yo me he... me he excedido. - El rubor y la vergüenza le impedían mantener su mirada.

Ella soltó sus manos. Entendía su miedo. Ella lo había notado, había notado su reacción ante sus caricias, ante su deseo expresado en cada gesto. No lo culpaba ¿acaso podía? Aquella necesidad, aquella curiosidad y anhelo por sentirle, en toda la plenitud que la palabra lo permitía, también había nacido en ella. También lo había deseado, había codiciado su cuerpo, sus labios, todo su ser. Sólo su naturaleza femenina había evitado que, para él, resultara igual de evidente.

¿Ahora qué? Él con su ademán de respeto había depositado en ella la decisión de amarse sin limitaciones. Una vez más se comportaba como su perfecto caballero. ¿Pero acaso había alguna decisión que tomar? Desde que se había separado de ella su cuerpo sufría su ausencia. Si escuchaba a su corazón y a su cuerpo no había decisión que tomar, mientras que su razón aturdida se debatía entre el quieres, debes. ¿Siempre ese frustrante "debes" aparecía para frenar sus ganas de vivir!. Pero esa noche había probado la autentica ambrosía de la libertad. La duda no era lo suficientemente real para condicionar los designios de su corazón. Un corazón que latía cómo nunca antes: pleno, vigoroso, completado al fín.

Aun con su mirada perdida, en un punto entre sus pies y los de ella, presentía la duda y repliegue de su diosa. Temía haberla molestado o que lamentara su rechazo...¿igual se había equivocado? ¿y si ella creía que él se arrepentía? Ikki siempre decía que él era demasiado considerado. Aquello no sabía si era correcto denominarlo así. No era solo consideración, era miedo, respeto, incluso, admiración. Ella era, ELLA, y aunque nada deseaba más que compartirlo todo, sentía terror por dejarse llevar sin tener claro que ella quisiera dejarse llevar junto a él.

El diálogo interior de sus miedos fue callado con el fluir de una prenda blanca ante sus ojos. ¿Aquello era real? Lentamente su mirada se alzó recorriendo el cuerpo que se mostraba ante él, delicado, etéreo, pura epifanía.

Muda ante la necesidad de expresar que le amaba más que nunca, Saori había dejado deslizar los tirantes de su vestido permitiéndolo resbalar por su cuerpo desnudo, tan sólo ya una única prenda interior escondía su último pudor junto con su larga cabellera.

Embelesado, cual talla de porte pétreo, la observaba ante él sumido en lo que creyó, por un momento, un espejismo que burlaba su sed.

\- Seiya...

Bastó un susurro de sus labios para que los del castaño los abrazaran con vehemencia. Ya no hacía falta buscar más palabras, lo que empezó como un juego tras soplar una vela, se había tornado en un sueño, un autentico deseo hecho realidad. Él y ella, piel con piel, sin barreras invisibles que les impidieran estar juntos.

Se separó por un momento para observarla. Su blanca y atercipelada piel, una sensualidad evocadora que lo envolvía e invitaba a perderse en su locura.

Se quitó su camiseta mostrándose ante ella en idéntico gesto de entrega. Saori acercó su mano a su pecho, acarició sus cicatrices de viejas batallas. Ante su mirada conmovida él alzó su barbilla buscando sus ojos, no tenía de que preocuparse, para él eran recuerdos de una vida plena e intensa.

Retiró con suavidad los cabellos que cubrían su cuerpo, deseaba observarla por completo antes de volver a fundir sus cuerpos. Era pura perfección, su tez acendrada, firme y bien torneada. La joven se ruborizó con su gesto, pero le dejó hacer, la devoción de su mirada afianzaba más su decisión de entregarse a él como mujer. Se acercó invitando a sus cuerpos desnudos a rozarse y sentirse por primera vez.

El mar azul de sus ojos había perdido su calma dando paso a la tempestad. Saori comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Cada movimiento de ambos resultaba excitántemente turbador.

Seiya la frenó atraiéndola hacia si, la cogió en brazos y mientras la besaba nuevamente con fervor la tumbó sobre la piel de oso y las mantas. Él mismo terminó de desvestirse antes de tumbarse a su lado.

Verle desprenderse de sus vaqueros y su ropa interior la agitó. Nunca había estado frente a un hombre desnudo y Seiya no era un hombre cualquiera. Su cuerpo era atlético y perfectamente cincelado por los entrenamientos, su porte era digno del buril del propio Miguel Ángel, salvo por un detalle que le separaba de aquellas figuras masculinas y que la hizo sonrojar.

Se tumbó sobre ella sosteniendo su peso, quería ser delicado en cada gesto, ella le había honrado, aun consciente de todas las reglas rotas esa noche, le había elegido por encima de todo lo demás.

La besaba con devoción e intensidad mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, ella le devolvía aquel interés con idéntica entrega. Cada caricia generaba un efecto en su cuerpo que se arqueaba demandando más. Le excitaba ver su efecto en ella, tanto o más, que poder deslizarse por sus curvas con plena libertad.

Sus manos descendieron desde su cuello con timidez hacía sus pechos que temblaron al tocarlos, si bien más por placer que por ingenuidad, mientras él se deleitaba como con una melodía nunca escuchada. Su boca envidiosa demandó saborearlos.

Saori retorcía en su puño la manta. Un maremoto de sensaciones la embriagaba, el punto sin retorno había sido sobrepasado sin medida. Necesitaba calmar esa sed de él que la ahogaba, ya no dominaba la diosa, lo hacía la mujer.

Seiya buscó su mirada como si de una llamada muda se tratara, Saori apenas podía mantenerla fija en sus ojos castaños sin sentirse morir, mordió su labio invitando al muchacho a seguir, " _no pares_ ", le rogaban.

Con calientes besos fue descendiendo por su abdomen, deslizando su mano por dentro de la única prenda que aún conservaba. La encontró dispuesta a acogerle, jugosa e impaciente. Retiró la prenda mientras depositaba suaves besos entre sus mulos alargando la agonía de placer de ella y ante lo que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

Se colocó sobre su cuerpo dejando que el suave roce de su virilidad la advirtiera de que se encontraba ahí. Abrazándola por la cintura la acomodó bajo él con un rápido gesto asumiendo el control. El olor que desprendía la mezcla de sus cuerpos era puro elixir que quedaría gravado por siempre en su memoria. Olían a lluvia seca, sudor y cera de vela mezclada con su esencia natural.

A escasos centímetros de su cara sus ojos castaños la buscaban, quería conocer el efecto que cada movimiento causaba en ella, sabía que el dolor seria inevitable y era algo que le costaba sobrellevar. Así que primero la acarició con suavidad, provocando un envés a sus sentidos, jugó con sus dedos abriéndose camino, sentía ese calor húmedo naciente que le invitaba a entrar.

Ella atrapó su cara entre sus manos para darle un corto beso en los labios. Estaba preparada, lo deseaba.

El joven no lo demoró más, comenzó a introducirse con suavidad. Casi flaquean sus fuerzas al notar el calor de su interior, mantenerse firme le estaba resultando la batalla más dura. Notó la fina barrera que separaba a la niña de la mujer y empujó levemente. Saori frunció el ceño ante el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo. Seiya frenó.

\- Por favor, no pares...- le susurró al sentir la duda en su caballero. El cumplió sus deseos adentrándose hasta el final. Aun notaba cierta incomodidad en ella.

Con un rítmico aunque lento movimiento fue acomodándola a la sensación. El dolor dio paso a un placer agradable que iba creciendo con cada oscilación. Así, superado el momento inicial, la joven dejó actuar a su cuerpo que instintivamente buscaba acompañar con su movimiento al del castaño.

Con un hábil giro el joven la colocó sobre él invitándola a asumir en control. Estaba increíblemente sexy con las leves gotas de sudor que comenzaban a bañar su cuerpo. La joven continuó su baile sobre el muchacho que se agarraba a sus caderas afianzando así el ritmo compartido. Saori, totalmente desinhibida exploraba cada posición vibrando ante sus descubrimientos.

Seiya se sentía morir, darla alas estaba pudiendo con él, aun así no quería dejarse llevar aún, hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas. Se alzó de forma que quedaron cara a cara, Saori le rodeaba con sus piernas, sin salir el uno del otro en ningún momento. La abrazó contra sí, profundizando en su encuentro. Se besaban, se saboreaban y se recorrían mientras, al ritmo de sus latidos, cada embestida les llevaban a otro nivel de placer.

Volvió a tumbarla sobre la piel del oso. El momento se acercaba, su cadencia se habían acelerado cada vez más ansiosos por llegar al éxtasis más puro. Saori se abrazaba a su espalda con fuerza clavando sus uñas. Ambos notaban que sus cuerpos se perdían en un placer absoluto, una explosión en su interior casi simultánea. Él finalmente se dejó llevar cuando ella perdía el aliento, el climax finalmente les envolvió dejando sus cuerpos exhaustos.

Se mantuvieron abrazados mientras sus cuerpos recuperaban el aliento. Saori apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del Pegaso que la recogía en su abrazo.

Ya no quedaban miedos ni dudas que pudieran perturbarlos, aquella noche mágica se había vuelto eterna, desde ese momento serían siempre Seiya y Saori.

%%%%%%%%%%

Lejos de allí, en el Santuario, los dorados notaron el cosmos de Shaka encenderse con una intensidad abrumadora que lo cegaba todo, casi hasta sus propios cosmos quedaron subsumidos por aquel que era el más cercano a los diosos, durante un instante sólo se percibía el cosmos del dorado. A pesar de todo ninguno se alarmó, no era un cosmos agresivo, simplemente creyeron que se había emocionado meditando en busca del nirvana.

Mientras tanto el regente de la casa de Virgo, signo de los nacidos ese día, dejó escapar una leve sonrisa, estaba contento por la felicidad de su diosa, pero era mejor dejarla su intimidad para con el resto de caballeros. Una preciosa y antigua canción resonaba en su cabeza...

%%%%%%%%%

 ** _Pues hasta aquí ha llegado el reto, al final ha resultado un reto muy complicado. Os admiro enormemente a las autoras que conseguía escribir lemons con tanta naturalidad que parece hasta fácil, bravo chicas!_**

 ** _Seguramente no sea un buen lemon, ya que esto no es mi fuerte, pero enfrentarme a mis propias limitaciones ha sido toda una experiencia._**

 ** _Va para todas vosotras con todo mi cariño y como dije al principio, en especial, para Fuego, por su apoyo en el grupo y porque es su reto al que además le asegure no me atrevería...y fíjate... algo es algo. Y sobre todo para Sslove, después de leerlo espero me sigas leyendo/queriendo mañana ;-)._**


End file.
